The present disclosure is related to memory circuitry and, more particularly, to implementing memories that use low amounts of power.
As is well-known, memory or memory circuits are used in a seemingly endless host of applications. Memory may be included in a laptop computer, in a desktop computer, or in a server, just to name a few examples. Memory may also be employed in a set top box, in a cell phone, and a host of other possible applications. Reducing the power consumption associated with the use of such memories in these applications or devices continues to be a desirable goal. For example, in a mobile laptop platform or in a cell phone, reducing the power consumption associated with the use of memory may lengthen the battery or power supply life for the cell phone or the mobile laptop platform. There are, of course, many other advantages to reducing the power consumption associated with the use of memory, and this is just one example. A need, therefore, exists for the continued development of techniques to accomplish this goal.